Problems
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: When working on Uptown Downtown, Tori and Beck had a one night stand. And now she's pregnant, beck really want's to stay with Jade, but will this baby change what beck wants. This will turn into a Bori story at one point. Whole story in Tori's POV
1. Finding out

Tori's POV

It all started working on Uptown Downtown. I should have known. I mean he WAS sitting really close to me. But for the record, he kissed ME first. No one was home and I thought we would just work on the play… HA!

"Because I'm beautiful." I recited

"I don't love you because your beautiful, your beautiful because I love you." Beck looked into my eyes and I got lost in them. I think Beck felt the same way because he started to kiss me. I mean Beck has a girlfriend who could kill me with one hand! But that didn't stop me, it made me kiss him more. Beck started to lay me on my back, and I knew where this was heading, a voice in my head was saying _Stop Tori! Beck is you BEST FRIEND! You can have sex with him! _But another was saying _Oh my god your kissing (and maybe later having sex) with BECK OLIVER! The most wanted guy in the whole school! Don't you dare stop Victoria! _

Beck picked me up

"Wait!" I said

"What?"

I kicked off my shoes.

"I'm ready." I smiled

And we went upstairs **(I don't like going into detail, so how's your day going?)**

Fifteen minutes later I fell asleep in Becks arms.

The next morning I woke up and looked at Beck, who was looking at my boobs,

"Dude, you already got into my pants gosh." I covered my body up with a sheet.

"Tori? I need to talk to you." Said a voice "it's me Jade."

Beck and I looked at each other.

"Just a second." I yelled "go in the closest." I pushed Beck with his clothes in the closet. I put on a pair on sweats and a shirt.

"Come in." I said

"Tori, I think that I was too harsh on you, maybe we could be friends?"

"Sure,"

"But stay away from Beck." With that Jade walked out of my room

"that was…"

"Tori!"

"What?" I opened the door and Beck pulled me in and shut the door.

"Tori, you can't be friends with Jade, after we had sex."

"Well maybe just forget it ever happened."

"Fine you can, but I will never forget." Beck looked at me and walked out.

A week later, Beck still wasn't talking to me and I was feeling really sick lately.

"I'm rich, I'm… Tori?"

I started to feel like I was going to throw up.

"Tori? Someone get her to the bathroom!" said the director.

"I'm fine, I'll be back." I ran to the bathroom and threw up

"What the hell?" I asked myself and I heard someone walk in

"Tori?"

"Beck why are you in here?" I asked

"I was worried about you."

"I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you."

"You haven't talk to me in a…" I threw up again "week Beck!"

"Tori, a week ago we had…"

"Sex." I finished for him

"Put the two and two together,"

I them together. I'm pregnant!

"Beck!"

"Ok, Tori if you are, will get through this."

"Ok, ok."

"Breathe Tori."

"How are we going to do this?"

"We will get through this. For all we know you could just have the bug."

"Your right, I can't be pregnant."

After school beck was waiting outside my bathroom door. I was taking the test.

"Ok," I told myself "Please don't be pregnant. Please, please, please."

I looked down at the test, a little pink plus sign.

"no." I whispered

I walked out and Beck looked at me.

"so?"

I showed him

"We're becoming parents." I whispered

Beck hugged me. I started to cry.

_We're having baby. A baby is growing inside of me. Beck and I are going to be parents. How am I going to tell my parents… JADE! How are we going to tell Jade that we had sex!_

"Tori we'll get through this."

"What about our parents? What about Jade?" I looked up

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Jade."

"Really." I looked up at him

"Yeah."

I've always liked beck but right then, as I looked into his brown eyes, in the hall by my bathroom, I felt like I loved him. Them Beck phone started to ring.

"It's Jade." Beck looked away "should I tell her?"

"Yeah, just get it over with."

Beck answered the phone.

"Hey jade, I need to tell you something." Beck put her on speakerphone

"What?" asked Jade

"Last week, while Tori and I were working on Uptown Downtown. We, we did it."

"Wait you and Vega had sex?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"She's pregnant."

Jade was quiet for a few seconds,

"But I want you Jade, I love you so much!" added Beck, that hurt, that one did me "And that night meant nothing to me!" And that killed me, now I'm dead.

"Jade say something." Said Beck

"Ok."

Wait… what?

* * *

**A/N: OK the reason I'm writing this story is because I always wonder... What would Victorious be if Beck got Tori pregnant. Sadly that will never happen in the show 1) It is a kids show and they don't want to promote teen sex, 2) beck and Jade are in fact getting back together =****{(. I'm really sad about that fact and will be crying for a year when I watch that episode. But don't worry, Beri will get together (in this story) **


	2. Dates

"Jade? What was that?"

"Well, you want to stay with me right."

"Right."

"Well, Tori I know your there."

"Hey Jade."

"I guess you can't really stop this now. Beck come over now."

"Ok," Beck hung up "Bye Tori."

"Bye Beck."

Beck left.

"Beck is not going to be there is he?" I asked the baby, my stomach is still like it was before. "Wait, you are still like not even grown yet. Whatever." I picked up my phone and called Andre

"Andre I need you to come over."

"Ok, what for?"

"Please."

"Ok I'll be there in a bit."

A half an hour later Andre walked in.

"That's not a bit." I said

"I know, sorry, my grandma."

"It's ok." I looked at my hands "Andre, I need to tell you something that you cannot tell anyone else."

"what Tori, you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant." I looked up and Andre was just looking at me "It's Beck's." I picked up Andre's hands "Andre say something, anything."

"Crap."

"What?"

"Tori, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, Andre, there's a baby inside my stomach right now,"

"Really," Andre put a hand on my stomach "it feels the same."

"Because I'm only a week."

Andre hugged me.

"If beck doesn't there for you during this, I will."

I started to cry again. Andre kissed my head, because that's what friends do.

"It's ok."

My dad walked in.

"I don't want to know." My dad walked upstairs.

Andre and I laughed and I wiped my tears away.

"thanks Andre."

"Anytime, your my best friend."

I kissed his cheek.

"Hey, do you want to work on Finally Falling?"

"Sure, my life can't get that bad right now."

The next day when Trina and I walked into school, everyone started to whispered.

"Trina, what did you do?" I asked

"Not me, you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Did you see what Jade put on the slap last night?"

I pulled out my phone and looked

_**Jade West: Looks like our pristine little Tori is pregnant. **_

_**Tori Vega: I'm not that pristine! And I'm not pregnant! **_

_**Beck Oliver: Tori just said it**_

_**Tori Vega: Fine, if I go down, you're going down with me. Beck forced me to have sex with him and now I'm pregnant! There happy beck? **_

_**Beck Oliver: I did not, you gladly did it tori.**_

_**Tori Vega: Fine. **_

From that point on, I was the slut who took Beck away from Jade. But he was still dating Jade, I was called names, but my friends stuck by me.

"Beck I'm really sorry you have to deal with this." I said

"It's fine."

"No it's not."

Beck looked in my eyes.  
"Tori it's ok."

"Ok."

Some guy walked by and hit my butt.

"Dude!" yelled Beck

"Beck stop, Jade's waiting for you." I said pushing him away

"Ok, I'll see you later." Beck waved bye to me and walked to Jade, who was down the hall from us, and started to make out.

"I'll just… ok." I walked away

***three weeks Later, Tori is a month pregnant.***

I was about a month along, the name calling had calmed down because one saw that beck and jade are still together, I was just the third wheel. Beck wanted me to go everywhere because he's worried that I'll go into labor. HA!

"Beck, you on your date. I'll be fine."

Beck moved in with me two weeks ago, because he wants to be there for everything that happens in my pregnancy. I don't blame him. Jade wasn't too happy about it, but as Sikowitz says what'd done is done.

"Plus, Andre set me up tonight."

"He did."

"Yeah. I'm going out." I did this little happy dance "I really like him Beck! Please!"

"This man could be my baby's new step father!"

"Whoa, Beck, it's a date, I'm not getting married."

"I know, Tori, I mean, it's hard watching you with another guy."

"You make out with Jade every chance you get!"

"Because she's my girlfriend!"

"Wait, you can have a girlfriend, but I can't have a boyfriend?" I started to walk to where Beck was in the living room, but I slipped on the rug. "Damn!"

Beck ran to help me up.

"I got it Beck, god," I got up and pushed him off "Just go out beck."

"Fine, I'll be back." Beck walked out

"Ow." I rubbed my back then Andre called me

"Hey Andre what's up?"

"Ryder's on his way."

"you set me up with Ryder?"

"He's changed. Please Tori."

"Fine. What time is he picking my up?"

"Seven."

"An hour! Andre!"

"Sorry, just get ready faster."

I hung up on him and got ready.

About an hour later, Ryder picked me up

"It's nice seeing you again."

"You to." I said

"You ready?"

Ryder took my hand and we walked out of the house.

Around midnight Ryder took me home.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me to." Ryder smiled

"I should go inside before the peanut gallery finds out you took me home this late."

There was a knock on the window, Ryder and I looked at beck looked like he was going to kill Ryder.

"And there he is," I joked and we laughed

"Bye." He said

"Bye."

Ryder leaned in and kissed me. The light started to go on and off.

"Wow there are really fireworks." Said Ryder

"That's most likely Beck. I should go, bye," I walked in

"Really Beck." I went upstairs.

"Sorry!" yelled Beck

"Whatever!" I yelled Back


	3. Twins!

***Month 2***

I was dating Ryder for about a month and we are so happy together. I don't think anything can bring me down.

"Wait what?" I asked the doctor

"you're having twins."

"Twins?" Beck and I asked and looked at each other.

"Yes, see that glob by the first baby, that's another baby." Said the doctor

"Damn." Beck and I whispered.

As we walked out of the office, we didn't talk. Until I spoke up.

"Well, beck if you don't want to go through with this Beck, it's ok." I said

"What are you kidding me?"

"what? Do you really want to take care of twins? At seventeen?"

"Tori," Beck looked at me "I want to be a part of this, don't worry."

"Ok." I looked down

We walked by an ice cream shop.

"Beck, please, I'm craving some right now!"

"Fine."

"Yes!" I grabbed his hand and we ran inside

"I'll have a… wait… uh…"

"We'll have the normal."

"There you go Beck."

"Thanks Aly."

We walked out.

"You know her?"

"She's my cousin."

"Really."

"Yes, Tori, if you think I'm cheating on Jade, I did once."

I looked down, I knew he was talking about me

"beck, that night was a mistake. I'm sorry we ever had sex." I started to walk away.

When I got far away from Beck, I called Ryder,

"Hey Tori,"

"Ryder, I need you to pick me up!"

"Where are you?"

I told him where I was and he told me that he loved me and he was coming.

When Ryder picked me up, I had tears on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Beck and I are having twins!" I looked out the window "Twins."

Ryder picked up my hand.

"It's ok." Ryder kissed my hand

"I love you." I said

"I love you more." Ryder started the car and drove me home.

When I got in, my mom and Beck ran to me.

"Tori, where were you?"

"I was with Ryder." I threw my purse on the couch "I'm beat, night."

"Tori, it's four in the afternoon."

"I know, stupid pregnancy." I walked to my room

**Tori Vega: I'm so tired! Dang you babies! **

**Mood: Tired :O**

**Cat Valentine: Babies! **

**Beck Oliver: you twins **

**Jade West: dear god…**

**Andre Harris: dang Beck…**

As I was laying in my bed, I heard piano playing. And singing. I went down, but stopped half way, it was beck!

"God bless the broken road that led me straight to you, I think about the years I spent. Just passin through." Something fell down the stairs and Beck stopped, I hid behind a wall as he looked back. "Tori I know your there."

"I'm not there." I walked down "Beck you need to sing more. And when you're playing, you have to, here loosen up."

"How?"

"Shoulders back, and take a deep breath and start playing."

Beck did what I told him and started to play.

"Well?"

"that was better." Beck stood up and we were really close

"I should.. later." I walked away to get out of that, we were an inch away from kissing! I love Ryder… right…


	4. The twins are

**Still Two months**

The next morning I woke up and it was seven in the morning. I hate being pregnant. I looked at my phone and Ryder texted me at eight. I was asleep… again with hating being pregnant…

**Ryder Daniels: Hey Tori. I don't think this working… mainly because your pregnant. I'm sorry**

Whatever. I didn't even like him! I walked downstairs and saw Beck and my dad playing on the Wii.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and Beck hit my dad with the remote

"dad!"

"David!" said Beck at the same time

"Gross." I walked to the kitchen

"Can't we play Wii?" asked beck

"No, you are supposed to hate each other, he knocked me up," I pointed at beck "Daddy!"

"That's right… Beck I hate you!" joked my dad

"You are mean boys who are just being mean!" **(A/N: I think that's from Friends… but I'm not sure… if it is… I don't own it)** I walked outside. Beck went after me

"What's wrong?"

"why are you guys being friends?"

"For the twins." I looked at my best friend

"What?"

"We want this is be a happy place that the twins can grow up in."

"beck, I'm only two months…"

"I know. But…"

I kissed his check "But thank you." I got up and walked in.  
***six months* **

I was really starting to show and beck and I are going to find out the sexes.

When we got to the doctors we saw Jade.

"Jade why are you here?" asked Beck

"If you HAVE to know… my father had a heart attack."

"Jade I'm so sorry." I said

"Why are you here?" Jade asked

"The twins." I put a hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Whatever." Jade walked away

Beck walked up to her and kissed her, then we walked to the front desk.

"Names."

"Victoria Vega and Beckett Oliver." I said

"Ok." Her tone of voice was… had no emotion "Take a seat."

Beck and I sat down.  
"She seemed like a fun person." Beck whispered to me.

I giggled. After about ten minutes the nurse came out.

"Victoria and Beckett."

We got up and as we walked into the office, we saw Jade glaring at us. I looked at Beck and he looked at Jade, blew her a kiss and walked in with me. They're so cute it makes me sick.

"Victoria, how are you?" asked the nurse

"Really tired. And hungry. Do you smell ham?"

Beck patted my back.

"ok, let put this gel on your stomach… there they are." I held Beck's hand and looked at the screen. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes." I said

"Ok, a boy." Beck held my hand tighter "and a girl…"

"One of each!" I said

Beck kissed my head, I started to cry. Our children…

* * *

**I know, i'm rushing things, but i really want to get the pregnant part over with. In this story this is the last year of high school for the gang. I don't have name for the twins yet. so review or PM me a name, please. Thanks!**


	5. births on graduation day

***Nine Months***

It's three days before graduation. I'm so happy, I'm walking on the stage like everyone else no matter what. I was sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" my mom started to walk to the door.

"No, I got it." I tried to get up, and again, and again when I got up I was too tried to get it "you get." I fell back.

My mom walked to the door and opened it.

"Helen?" I asked

"hi Victoria, when are going to pop?"

"Any day?" I was thinking she meant giving birth.

"Well, in that case, here." Helen gave my mom something

My mom opened it,

"My diploma?" I asked holding it.

"Well, you don't want to walk on that stage, in your state."

"Helen," my mom started "Tori earn the right to get up on that stage!"

"Yeah, I worked my butt off for this day!" I added

"You're doing this so you can save your schools image aren't you." Said my mom "You don't want Tori with you pregnant belly up on that stage because of the schools image. Well screw you! Tori is going on that stage no matter what!"

"Fine. Do what you want." Helen took my diploma and walked out.

"Thank you mom." I hugged her

"I love you Tori." She said

"I love you to mom."

I walked upstairs and saw Beck in my room.

"Beck!"

"What?"

"Why are you in…" I looked around and saw a crib "Beck we're having two kids."

"One in here and on in my room. So you don't have to wake up a lot and take care of two babies."

"Thank you." I smiled "But here I'll give you one of my boobs so you can breast feed."

"Your right. So are we going to have all four of us in one room?"

"Yeah, but you on an…" Beck kissed me

"What?" I asked

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

I walked out while he was talking to me, Beck kissed me! Oh my god!

***three days later***

At seven in the morning I woke up. It's graduation day today.

"Ow." I whispered putting a hand on my stomach "no."

I got up and put on my dress and cap and gown. I'm going on that stage no matter what!

"Tori hurry up!" I heard my mom scream

"Coming!" I yelled back

As I was walking down the stairs, I felt another contraction coming on.

"Tori you ok?" asked beck

"Yeah, just taking a breather."

"Ok." Beck walked into the kitchen

I finally got to the bottom and Trina walked over to me.

"Oh my god, you're in labor." Trina whispered

"Sh." I said "I'm walking on that stage no matter what. The contractions are really far apart. So keep shut."

"Ok," Trina hugged me and I hugged back

Trina helped me into the kitchen.

"You want something to eat?" asked my dad

"Nah." I said

"Ok, it's time to get." My mom said and we all headed to the door. About half way I felt a contraction, Trina was right behind me.

"Tori are you ok?"

"Yeah, she is, I punched her." Trina covered for me "I'm sorry Tori. I love you."

"I love you to Trina." WE walked out.

***Two hours later***

"Victoria Vega." Said Helen

Jade was behind me

"Tori go up."

"I can't." I said

"Oh my god!" she screamed and beck ran to us

"Tori what's going on?"

"I'm in labor." I said

"We got to you to a hospital!"

"No!" I screamed

"Victoria Vega." Said Helen

"I'm walking on that stage no matter what!"

"You can't even walk!"

"Then you are going to have to carry me!"

"You're like 300 pounds!"

"Just do it beck!" said jade

Beck picked me up and brought me on stage

"We're having a baby!" screamed beck as Helen put the diploma on my stomach and beck ran us out of there.

***Four hours later* **

I was holding Charlotte, or for short 'Charlie' Rose Vega- Oliver and Carter James Vega- Oliver in my arms the first time. Beck was sitting next to me, his tie undone.

"Oh my god." I said

My mom, dad and Trina walked in.

"I'm a mommy." I said

"I'm a daddy."

"Took you long enough." Whispered Trina

"Mom, do you?" I asked

My mom picked up the babies and looked at me

**(A/N: I'm doing something a little different, I'm a making a Mrs. Vega POV! I know I said that the whole story is in Tori's POV, but this is a cute little moment for Mrs. Vega)**

Mrs. Vega POV

As I looked over at Tori, I can see a little girl waving goodbye to me.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning _

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile _

_I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadness _

_And I have to sit down for a while _

I sat down with the twins

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever _

_And without really entering her world _

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter _

_That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_I try to capture every minute _

_The feeling in it _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_Do I really see what's in her mind _

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing _

_She keeps on growing _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table _

_Barely awake I let precious time go by _

_Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling _

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny _

_What happened to the wonderful adventures _

_The places I had planned for us to go _

_Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't _

_And why, I just don't know _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_I try to capture every minute _

_The feeling in it _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_Do I really see what's in her mind _

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing _

_She keeps on growing _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

I must have been singing because at this point Tori was singing with me

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture _

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Tori stopped singing and it was just me again

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning _

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

My two girls were slipping through my fingers. Trina was in college, and Tori just became a mother.

"Mommy?" asked Tori

"Yes dear."

"Are you ok?" she asked

"I'm perfect." I said kissing Carters head.

* * *

**Ok I do not own Slipping through my fingers, I thought it would be cute if we knew where Tori gets her talent. I think it's from Mrs. Vega, but you can think whatever you want, I hope you like this chapter.**


	6. The next day

**I'm changing it. I'm not making the whole story in Tori's POV. Because I want you to know what Beck feels about the twins.**

***One day later* **

Beck's POV

My face was pressed up the nursery glass. I was watching my babies sleep. My Carter and my Charlotte. My name on their wrist. They got my nose, Tori's eyes. Carter looked up at me and smiled. _My smile_. I know that I'm with Jade. But is it wrong that I'm totally in love with Tori? I walked back to Tori's room.

"Hey." Said Tori smiling at me "how are they?"

"They are prefect." I walked over to her and was about to kiss her head, but Tori looked up at me. And I kissed her, with a quick kiss.

"I'm going to get a coffee, you want anything?"

"No." Tori said

I walked out and down the street. I ran my fingers through my hair. I saw a couple walking by, holding hands. That use to be me and Jade, before Tori came, but all I wanted was to hold Tori's hand down the street. When I got in the coffee place, I saw Jade, with another guy.

"Jade, come on, when are you going to break up with him?"

"I will soon."

"Sooner than you though." I said

"Beck!" said Jade getting up

"Don't worry, whoever you are, we're done." I walked out before Jade could do anything about it.

My phone started to ring. I didn't look at the Caller I.D.

"I don't want to talk to you Jade!"

"I'm not Jade."

"Sorry Tori."

"It's cool. Can you get me a muffin please."

"Sure. What kind?"

"I don't care, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I walked back in.

"Beck, please just listen to me…"

I didn't listen to Jade

"I'll have a blueberry muffin and a coffee please."

"$11.50." said the lady behind the counter "You look tired, what's up?"

"My best friend just gave birth to my twins."

"Excuse me?"

"it's a lot more complicated than you think,"

"Ok." She handed my muffin and coffee "have a nice day."

"Thanks," I handed her the money and walked out. Jade right behind me

"Beck, please just listen." Said Jade

"Go away Jade." I kept walking

"Hey! This is not as bad! You got someone else pregnant!"

"How long has that went on?"

"Since 11th grade." Jade looked down

"Goodbye Jade." I walked to the hospital.

When I got to Tori's room, Robbie, Cat and Andre were there.

"You have my muffin?" asked Tori

"Here you be." I handed her the muffin

"Heehee." Tori bit into the muffin "mmmm."

"She's really enjoying that muffin." Said Andre

"You have no idea." Said Tori with her mouth full

"Why are you sad?" asked Cat

"I'm fine." I looked at my coffee

"You don't look fine." Said Cat

"God damn it Cat! I'm fine!" I yelled and walked out of the room

I heard the door open and close, then Andre was in front of me

"What's up with you dude?"

"Jade's been cheating on me."

"You cheated on her."  
"Andre! She's been cheating on me since the 11th grade!"

"You didn't need to yell at Cat!"

"Andre…"

"You're so stupid Beck! You know how Cat can be!" Andre walked back into Tori's room and I went to the nursery. And I saw my children again.

"Do you guys think I'm stupid?" I asked them

"gah!" said Carter

"Of course."

I looked over at Charlie, daddy's little girl, and she was reaching her arm out.

"Sir," said a nurse

"What's up?" I asked

"Are you Beck Oliver?"

"Yeah."

"I'm taking them to your room."

"Ok." I walked back to Tori's room

"Ok, you guys have to leave." I said walking over to Cat "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

I hugged her and she hugged me back and the nurse brought in the twins.

"I need just the mommy and daddy in here."

"See ya later guys." Said Tori as our friends walked out

"Ok, here is one baby."

The nurse handed Tori Carter and handed me Charlotte.

"Hi there Charlotte. I'm your daddy, and I love you with all my heart."

Tori looked at me and smiled

"Hi I'm Tori, and I love you with all my heart." Said Tori and I looked up

"What?"

"I love you Beck."

"I love you to."

Tori got out of her bed and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: And there's your Beri! **


	7. Marry Me?

***One Week***

**Beck's POV**

The twins have been home for about three days. And Tori and I have been dating for four days. It doesn't seem long, but it's been the best four days of my life.

"Beck." Said Tori

"Yes." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Help me! And get your arms off of me."

"Touchy." I said

"I'm sorry, I'm just got fatter after the twins."

"What?" I asked I cupped her face with my hands "your still the beautiful Tori I fell in love with."

"That's so cheesy it's cute." Tori kissed me

"Why don't we order in tonight?"

"I could go for Chinese."

"Good."

Two hours later Tori and I were eating, with the twins sleeping. She grabbed a fortune cookie. I bit my lip. Tori opened it and the ring came out.

"What's this?"

"I know that we've been dating for like four days, but Tori I've been in love with you since the first day I meet you. So Victoria Vega," I got down on one knee "marry me?"

Tori looked at the ring and at me.

* * *

**I know it's short, but that's how i wanted it**


	8. Never Grow Up

Beck's POV

Tori just kept looking at me.

"What?" asked Tori

"Marry me?"

"Beck, are you sure?" asked Tori

"I've never been more sure in my life."

"Not right now."

Was that a no?

"Wait what does that mean?"

"I want to wait. Beck I love you so much, and I just want to enjoy right now, what we have. So kept that ring, ok."

"Ok." I love this woman. I got up and kissed her.

"I love you." I said

"I love you to."

I heard one of the twins crying and Tori started to get up.

"I got this one."

"Ok."

I went to Tori's room and picked up Charlie.

"How's my girl?" I asked rocking her back and forth. "What's wrong angel? Charlie baby, don't cry. Mommy and Daddy love you so much." Tori knocked on the door

"Can I come in?" Tori walked and took Charlie out of my arms.

"Never grow up."

I picked up Carter and rocked him, because he had started to fuss.

"We are one happy family…" I thought

* * *

**OK I'm starting to get writers block for this story. **


	9. Watching you

**And the chapter where Tori gave birth is from Reba, I'm SO SORRY! I forgot to write about that. Oh and I don't own victorious, if I did, Beri would have been the first couple together, then Jandre, then Cabbie. **

**It's six Years Later! **

**Beck's POV**

Carter and I walked out of McDonalds, after a father son day.

"Ready little boy."

"Yes daddy." I helped him in to the car, then started to Tori's and I's house. A green light turn to red and I stepped on the breaks. Caters fries went everywhere and his drink went on his lap.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath

"SHIT!" Carter yelled and I looked back to him

"What was that?" I asked

"What?" asked Carter

"Where did you hear that word." I thought of Jade, We got to be friends after she started to go out with Andre, and they babysit sometimes

"You daddy. I want to be like you, so I've been watching you. I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you. And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. We're just alike hey aren't we dad. I wanna do everything you do, so I've been watching you."

"Carter, never EVER say that again, ok. For me?"

"Ok daddy." We got back to the house and we walked in. Charlie ran to Carter and hugged him

"eww! Carter peed his pants!"

"Did not!" screamed Carter

"What happened Beck?" asked Tori

"Nothing, a green light turn red and his drink went everywhere. Then he goes, 'shit'."

"He said that, or did you?"

"No he was like 'shit!'."

"Beck." Said Tori

"No I told him never to say that again."

"Ok, Carter! Go change your pants! Charlie, come on, our cookies are almost ready." Tori and Charlie walked into the kitchen. I went up to Carters and Charlie's room.

"Carter, can I come in?" I asked

"Sure daddy."

"Carter, where did you learn to say things like that?"

"I've been watching you, dad isn't that good? I want to grow as strong as you are. We like fixing things, and holding mama's hand, we're just alike dad."  
I hugged him.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you to Carter."

I walked back downstairs. Andre was with Tori and Charlie.

"What's up Beck?" asked Andre

"Nothing much Andre."

"I heard what Carter said."

"Tori."

"I want to be just like MAMA!" said Charlie

I picked her up

"Really." I said

"Yeah daddy." Said Charlie

Tori laughed

"Well, then you're beautiful."

"Thanks daddy."

Carter ran down.

"I want up!" said Carter.

I picked up Carter

"Tori can I talk to you?" asked Andre

"Sure why not." Tori and Andre walked out of the house

**Tori's POV **

"What's up?" I asked

"I'm going to ask Jade to marry me." Said Andre

My mouth dropped. Beck asked me, once, six YEARS ago.

"I hate you." I said

"What?" asked Andre

"Sorry, thinking to myself."

"Out loud."

"You should!" I said

"really."

"Yes!" I said

Andre hugged me and I hugged back. They door opened and beck stood there.

"Ok, that's my girlfriend you know." Said Beck

"Sorry." Andre let go of me

"Sorry beck."

Beck kissed me.

"I have to go, see ya later." Said Andre

"Bye." Beck and I said and went into our house.

"Beck, we need to talk." I said

"About?"

We sat on the couch.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**The part where Carter wanting to be like Beck is from a song called 'Watching you' it's such a good song i had to put it this chapter, but sadly this is the last chapter, review for a second one. **


	10. I'm Pregnant

**Beck's POV**

"I'm pregnant." Said Tori

"What?" I asked

"We're having another baby,"

"TWO'S NOT ENOUGH!" I screamed

I saw tears form in Tori's eyes, as she stood up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered

She ran upstairs

"Damn," I whispered walking after

I opened the door to our room, to find Tori crying into her pillow

"Tori," I said

"Go away,"

I walked over to our bed, sat down, picked Tori up, and put on my lap.

"I'm sorry," I said kissing her hair "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry!" said Tori through her tears

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm the girl!"

"Tori, I was just shocked, ok, I'm so happy, ok. And I bet the kids will be to,"

After a few hours, Tori fell asleep on my lap, I laid her down and walked downstairs. I looked at the wall, filled with pictures of Carter and Charlotte, growing up, with me or Tori or altogether. Then I realized, we really needed to be a family.

**Tori's POV**

I woke up and Beck wasn't here, I sat up, and looked around.

"Beck?" I asked

I got out of bed and walked downstairs, to find Carter, Charlotte and Beck already up.

"Hello Ms. Vega." Said Beck

"Beck what's this?"

"Come on Ms. Vega," Beck lead me to the middle of the living room, and got down on one knee

"Oh my god." I whispered

He pulled out a ring

"Remember this?"

"Yes,"

"Marry me?"

"Yes," he put the ring on my finger and we kissed.

"gross!" said the kids

Beck and I laughed and hugged.

* * *

**I'm baaaaacccckkk... with this story. I own nothing, expect the kids and the plot. I hope you like this short chapter**


	11. Mr Mom

***A week later* **

**Tori's POV**

"I love you Naveen," said Tiana, Charlotte was watching The Princess and the Frog because it had her name in it. Carter and Beck were off of doing some man thing men do. At six Carter thinks he's a man. My little boy, a man, I can't even think… I laid a hand on my stomach, at three months pregnant, you still can't tell, but I am.

Beck and Carter walked into the house, beck looking mad.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked shutting off the TV

"I got fired."

"What?" I thought for a moment "Until I have this baby, I could find a job,"

Beck looked at me, shaking his head

"No, you'll be on your feet to long,"

"Too bad, anyway Andre hooked me up with a job yesterday, I forgot until now."

"Fine, I'll be Mr. Mom."

"Ok I start tomorrow."

I kissed him.

* * *

**This is all i could think about right now, I'm working on part two right now! i'll get it up soon! I own nothing. And this is going to be based off the song "Mr. Mom"**


	12. Mr Mom part two

**Here's part two!**

**Beck's POV *7:00 A.M***

"Are you sure you can do this." Tori said

"That hurt Tori, I can handle this, I'm Beck Oliver."

"MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE US HERE WITH DADDY!" said Charlie

"I don't want to DIE!" said Carter

"I knew they always hated me." I joked

Tori kissed me and walked out.

***8:00 A.M***

"I want to watch 'Barney!'" cried Charlie

"We've watched it seven times!" I said

"Mom lets us watch it a ton of times." Said Carter

"Ok, one more time," I said

During the movie, Carter put gum in Charlie's hair

"What was that for!?" cried Charlie

She threw crayons at him

"Hey stop that right now!" I yelled

They started to throw stuff at each other

"Stop that… oh who am I kidding.." I said

***9:00 A.M.***

I just laid them down for a nap. I was about to sit in my chair, when I felt sweet potatoes in my chair.

"What?" I said "I'm going crazy…"

***10:00 A.M***

I picked up the grocery list Tori left for me, seven pages long, and put the kids in the car.

I picked a cart, and Charlie tried to in to sit in the baby seat.  
"Sweetie, your six, your too old to sit in this seat."

"I want to sit in the seat!" she whined

"Don't do that." I said "Or less you're not getting candy."

She stopped, then Carter started to get in the seat

"Carter, if Charlie can't sit in the seat, neither can you!"

"That's not fair! I'm the youngest!" Wait what? Why can't I remember that…

"Carter, buddy, just stop whining." I said

It hasn't even been five hours, and I'm going crazy!

***11:00 A.M.***

"Does this tutu make my legs look fat?" asked Charlie

"yes," said Carter

Charlie gasped

"Lunch!" I said

They sat at the table, poking at the food.

"What's this?" asked Charlie

"It's caracole cake." I said

"He's trying to murder us." Said Carter

"Eat!" I said

They picked up the plates, and threw the food away.

"Guys," I said

***12:00 P.M.* **

Tori gets home in two hours… thank god! I don't know how she does this! I was working on bills, while the kids played, how does Tori do this all by herself, and while PREGNANT!

"Daddy!" said Charlie

"Yes sweetie."

"When does mommy get home?"

"Two hours,"

"I can't wait!"

"If we LIVE that long." Added Carter

'Good God' I thought

***2:00 P.M.***

Tori walked through the door, and the kids ran up to her

"MOMMY!" they yelled

I ran up to her

"Honey, you're my hero," I kissed her.

* * *

**I own nothing. I hope you like this chapter, review!**


	13. HairCuts

I was sitting in the living room, Tori at work, Carter at a friend's, it was just me and Charlie. Charlie walked to My,  
"Daddy, it's time for your hair cut with Mr. Charlotte."

"Fake haircut right," I asked

"Of course,"

"Fine, pretty me up." I gave in

Charlotte stood on a stool, put a towel around my neck.

"Did you hear about Aunt Jade and Uncle Andre?" asked Charlie

"No," I lied "Tell me."

"Well, mommy says their getting married, like you and mommy, will I get to be in your wedding?"

"Most likely."

Charlie pulled out a real pair of scissors.

"Whoa, babe, what's up with that?" I asked my six year old daughter

"Scissors." She said

"Those are real." I Pointed out

"Yeah,"

"This is supposed to be a fake haircut, sweetheart you're not giving me a fake haircut with those,"

"I won't cut your hair, I swear."

"Fine, be careful,"

Charlie started to give me a fake haircut,

"When is Carter coming home?" asked Charlie

"With mommy, about three minutes,"

Charlie grabbed a chunk of hair,

"Oops." Said Charlie

"What oops?" I asked

Tori and Carter walked in, and Tori gasped,

"Charlie what did you do?" I asked, worried

"She cut off a chunk of hair," said Tori

I turned and looked at Charlie, who was holding a chunk of my hair.

"My hair!" I screamed grabbing the chunk "Charlotte Rose Vega-Oliver!"

"Beck's she's just a little girl, she didn't mean to," said Tori

I ran to the mirror and looked at his hair.

"I've been mauled." Said Beck

"I'm sorry Daddy," said Charlie

"I'll be back," I said walking to the door

"Where are you going?" asked Tori

"A place." I slammed the door

**Tori's POV**

I can't believe Beck just yelled at our daughter for a little thing like cutting his hair

"I didn't mean to, I swear! Mommy!" Charlie looked like she was crying

"Oh baby, I know you didn't, but daddy has a weird thing about his hair, he'll be fine."

I hugged her,

"I want a hug!" said Carter

"get over here," I hugged my children, plus I had the one I'm pregnant with, my life could not be more better.

*An hour later*

I was baking cookies with Charlotte and Carter, when someone rang the doorbell. I opened the door and saw a nurse.  
"Yes?" I asked

"OK Beck, come on in."

Beck walked, more like wheeled in, with a broken leg,

"What happened!" I screamed bending next to him

"Well, after Mr. Charlotte's haircut, I went and got a real one, which I hate, I was walking across the street, and a car hit me."

"Here's my number, call me if you need a sponge bath," the nurse winked

"Oh baby," I acted "are you ok?" I kissed him

The nurse 'hmp'ed and walked out.

"I like it when you're jealous." Said Beck  
"Shut up," I said

"Dad are you ok?" asked Carter

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Carter hugged him

"I hope you feel better daddy," Charlotte hugged his bad leg

"OW! Charlie please be careful," Charlie back away from beck

"So let's see this new haircut," I said, since he was wearing a baseball hat

"No, I want you to remember the old me…"

I ripped the hat off of him, and gasped. It was above his ears, and really shaggy.

"Who are you, and what did you do to my fiancée." I asked

"Is it really that bad?"

"Not bad," tried Carter "Different."

Charlotte ran out of the house, to the back yard.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" asked beck

"She thinks that if she's anywhere near you, she'll hurt you," I explained.

"I'll go talk to the kid." Said Beck wheeling after her.

**Beck's POV**

I wheeled outside, to find Charlie swinging on the swing, looking down at her feet, like Tori does when she's sad.

"Charlie?" I asked

"Get away! I'm going to hurt you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I cut your hair, which made you break your leg. I'm jinxed." Said Charlie looking down

"Look, I was just a little upset, my hair was down to my shoulders. But angle, getting my leg broken was _my_ fault. And people make mistakes, look I'm an excerpt walker…"

"We all are daddy."

"Just let me finish, I didn't look both ways before I crossed the street, and boom I get hit by a car. How many fake haircuts have you given?"

"Billions!" she said

"See and you made one little mistake, and Charlie you want to know something?"

"Yes."

"Your mom was trying to get me to get a haircut for a while, so I thank you for getting mommy off my back,"

"I heard that!" screamed Tori

"You were meant to!" I screamed back

"So you don't hate me?" asked Charlie

"Charlotte Rose! I could never hate you! I'm kinda stuck with you though," I joked and she looked at me "I'm kidding kid, now come here and give me a hug,"

She walked over to me, and gave me a hug,

"thank you baby, now, let's go inside,"

She walked in, and I wheeled in. It's going to be a long six weeks.

* * *

**I own nothing, because this chapter is based off of Full House... i forgot the episode name, but it's were Stephine cuts Uncle Jesse's hair. I hope you like it!**


	14. Sisters and Exboyfriends

***One month later***

It's almost Christmas, and I am four months pregnant, fun!

"Charlie!" screamed beck, wheeling into the living room "Carter get back here!"

"Need help?" I asked laughing

"No, you stay put," said Beck

"I'm pregnant, not dying," I said getting up "KIDS WHOEVER GET'S HERE FIRST GETS TO OPEN A PRESENT FIRST!"

Carter ran first, then Charlotte.

"Daddy!" whined Charlotte

"Sorry kiddo, your brother got here first,"

The doorbell rang, and Beck wheeled to get it, but he couldn't reach the door knob

"Tori!" he said

"Coming!"

I opened the door, and saw my parents

"Hey mom, hey daddy!" I said I looked behind them "Where's Trine?"

"Um…" they said looking at each other

"What?" I asked

Trina walked up to the door, under the arm of…

"Danny?" I asked

"Hey," he said with a head nod

"Trina?"

"What's going on?" asked Charlie

"Nothing sweetie," I said

"Who's this?" asked Danny

"Danny, this is my daughter Charlotte, and my son Carter."

"I meant the guy in the wheel chair."

"This is my…" How do I put this "Beck." Yeah that works. "Didn't you guys meet? Beck Danny, Danny Beck."

"Nice to meet you man," said Beck

"You to," said Danny

"Jade, Andre, Cat, and Robbie should be here soon, so just sit, enjoy the cookie Charlotte and I made."

"Did you make those brownies I loved so much?" asked Danny

"Um, no sorry, I wasn't informed you would be joining us." I stated

"It's ok Torios." Said Danny

"What did you call her?" asked Beck

"Oh, I'm sorry, I use to call her Torios. It was a mistake, sorry."

The doorbell rang again, I ran to open it, it was the rest of the gang.

"Come on in." I said

"Danny?" asked Cat

"Yeah! Danny's dating my sister! HOW GREAT IS THAT!" I said waving my arms in the air "NOW THAT WE ALL KNOW THAT HE'S HERE, LETS JUST EAT SOME CHRISTMAS DINNER! OK!"

"ok," mumbled everyone sitting down

During dinner, I was sitting between Beck and Danny, just my luck.

"Tor, this is great!" said Beck rubbing my back

"Aw, thank you baby." I said laying my head on his shoulder

"I never knew you could cook like this," said Andre

"Really," I said

"This is great," said my dad

I blushed by all the comments and looked down.

"Well, I had help, my little girl helped me." I said

"I helped!" said Charlie

"Yes you did baby," said Beck

"What did I miss something?" asked Danny

"Danny…" sighed Trina

"You missed nothing Danny, because I own you nothing of an explanation!" I said

"Yes you do!" he screamed

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!" I screamed, then covered my mouth

"What?" asked Trina

"Thanks Tor,"

"You did," I stated looking down, tears coming out

Trina stood up and walked out of the house

"Thanks a lot Tori, I really cared about Trina and you RUINED IT!" he screamed at me, but not before running after Trina

"I think it's time for us to leave." Whispered my mom

"Ok," Beck said "Kids, why don't you go up to your room,"

"Ok, are we in trouble?" asked Carter

"No, I think your mother needs some alone time."

After everyone left, I was sitting in the window seat by the living room window, when Beck wheeled next to me.

"I don't know what happened," I said still looking out the window

"I wasn't going to ask," he said

"I'm sorry, I guess seeing my _sister _and my ex-boyfriend like that…"

"I know,"

"I love you," I said looking at him

"I love you to," he said, smiling

I walked over and kissed him.

"I really only love you,"

"I really only love you to." He said smiling.

* * *

**I own nothing, and I hope you like it!**


	15. Hospitals

**Tori's POV**

I walked into my parent's house, with Carter and Charlotte.

"Mom!" I said

My mom ran down the stairs, with this big goofy grin on her face.

"Tori! Just the girl I wanted to see." Said mom

"What?" I asked

"Kids, why don't you go play in the yard." Said mom

"Ok!" they said running out of the house

"Mom, what do you want me for?" I asked

"Come on!" She dragged me upstairs

"Mom be careful! I'm carrying a child!" I said

"Sorry, but I wanted to show you this…" my mom pulled out a wedding dress "I've always wanted one of my daughters to wear this, and I have no hope for Trina…"

"What about Danny?" I asked

"Who cares, you're the first kid to get engaged, anyways, I want you to wear it, and then when it's Charlie's turn, she can wear it."

"Mom," I said **(A/N: The dress is on my profile)** "It's beautiful,"

"Try it on!"

"Really," I bit my lip

"What's wrong?" asked my mom

"I mean it's yours and you…"

"Victoria Elizabeth Vega! Try the flipping dress on,"

I grabbed the dress, when I was walking to the bathroom; I felt pain in my stomach, I bended over and screamed, because it just hurt that much.

"Tori!" said my mom "David! Watch the kids!" my mom brought me the hospital,

"Call." I took a deep breath "Beck," I winced

**Beck POV**

I was at home, while Tori was at her mom's house, when I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked

"Beck!"

"Holly?" I asked "What's wrong?"

"Tori… hospital…" I heard the phone left her ear, and talking "Beck, Tori miscarried."

I let the phone fall from my hands, landing on the floor, into a million pieces.

I stood in shock for a few minutes, and then I grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

**Tori's POV**

"I… miscarried?" I asked the doctor

"There was some problems.""  
"But my first pregnancy went fine!" I complained

"Miss. Vega, it can happen to anyone, it's not your fault."

A nurse poked her head through the door.

"A Beckett Oliver…"

"He's my fiancée." I quickly added

Beck pushed his way through the nurse and kneeled by me, wiping some tears from my face.

"Baby," he said

I pulled my hand away, and turned away from him. I couldn't face him, after I lost our baby.

"Tori, it's ok, I know it's not your fault."

I started to cry even more.

"I'm sorry!" I cried "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault baby," beck went to the side where my face was and wiped tears away "Whatever happens, you will always be my Tori."

"And you will always be my Beck," I cried

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that one coming! I own nothing, I'm sorry for not updating, right now I'm at my grandma's and i need to help take down the christmas tree, and things around teh house. Don't worry I'll make it up to you by updating on sunday night, at least two chapters on The Nanny and Everytime We Touch and one more chapter on this story. **


	16. Affairs

**Beck's POV**

I'm getting worried about Tori. She never leaves our room, she doesn't eat, or sleep.

"Tori, babe?" I knocked on the door

"Mmm," she moaned

"Is that the hungry moan?" I asked

"Mer." She moaned again

I opened the door and pulled the blanket off of her.

"Beck," she moaned

"This is stupid Tori, I know you're sad about losing the baby, but you can't just sit in bed and moan all day!"

Tori sat up, and flicked me off, then laid down again.

"Hey, babe, I'm just trying to help."

"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered

I walked to our bed, and sat next to Tori. Tori looked up at me, with those big brown eyes. I brushed hair away from her eyes.

"It's all my fault." She whispered

"No it's not." I said

Tori smiled a little, and I kissed her. I heard the door open, and Carter and Charlie ran in.

"Mommy? Why you sad?" asked Carter

"Um," Tori looked at me, "I just heard one of my old classmates died," Nice save babe "But, I'll better if I get a hug,"

The kids climbed on the bed and hugged Tori.

"I love you guys," she said

"We love you to." They said

I hugged them, and we had a little family hug.

**Tori's POV, the next day **

I was finally out of my bed, and cooking supper for Beck and the kids, when the doorbell rang.

I ran to open and saw Andre.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"I have some news!" said Andre

"What?" I asked

"You remember Mason Thornsmith right?" asked Andre

"Yeah," I said letting him in the house

"Hey wants to buy my song!" he said

"Shut up!" I said

"You shut up!" he said back

I hugged him.

"Oh my god! This is great!" I said

"You seem happy!" said Andre

"I've been better, but I'm getting over it." I said letting go

"That great Tori, I'm glad to see you up and about again." He said

"So how's Jade?" I asked

"She great," he said, looking around.

I looked at him. I mean, Andre's my best friend in the whole world, but… it's like he's someone different talking about Jade, but not this time, he was different.

"Ok, what's up?" I asked

"I had an affair." He said, looking down

I stared at him in shock, Andre… Affair?

"WHAT!" I screamed

* * *

**And… what's going to happen next? ** **I hope you like this chapter! Review! I own nothing!**


	17. Confessions

**Tori's POV**

"What?" I asked again

"I had an affair." He whispered

"What?" I asked again

"I had an AFFAIR!" he yelled the last part

"I know I heard you I just couldn't believe it." I said

"It was with a girl from my office," Andre works at a studio in upper Hollywood "It was one time, and I really don't want to tell Jade! I love her."

"you love who?" I asked

"Jade!"

"then why did you cheat on her?"

"I don't know, it was dark, and late, and she looked like Jade… then she didn't… and AH!" said Andre putting his head in his hands

"Getting wonky?" I asked

"Yes!" he said

I sat next to him, putting my arm around him.

"Andre, I think you should just tell Jade the truth." I said

"Are you stupid! I kinda like, oh I don't know, LIVING!"

"Andre, the best thing to do is tell the truth." I said

"How do you know so much about affairs?" Asked Andre

I looked away, and he gasped

"Ok, it wasn't really an affair! It was before Beck and I were a thing!"

"So when you were pregnant with his kids?" asked Andre "Was it Ryder?"

"No, it was…"I looked away "Well you remember Jackson right."

"Yeah I… wait, doesn't Beck hate that guy?"

"Yeah, that's why I kept it secret."

"Ok, I get it,"

"I have a deal, when you tell Jade about your affair, I'll tell Beck about Jackson."

"Deal," He stuck out his hand

"Deal." I shook his hand

***An Hour later, Andre's house***

"I can't believe you're doing this." I said

"Here goes nothing,"

We walked in, and Jade ran down to us

"I have some news," they said

"I had an affair," said Andre at the same time Jade said "I'm pregnant," then at the same time they went "Wait what?"

Oh boy…

* * *

**Oh, um, I'm shocked, and i wrote it! Any way, i hope you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing. **


	18. Relaxing

**Tori's POV**

"your what?" asked Andre after about five minutes of them just looking at each other.

"I'm pregnant…" she said "You had an affair?"

"I'm going to go, I have kids, and I want to live…"

"You," Jade turned to me "KNEW!"

"Bye!" I squeaked and ran out

I ran into the house, slamming the door. Carter and Beck ran down, and saw me.

"What's wrong mommy?" asked Carter

"Nothing, I just… almost died…"

"What?" they asked

"Nothing, just… nothing…" I said

"Ok," said Carter hugging me "I love you mama."

"I love you to buddy." I said hugging him back.

Charlie ran down, Beck picked her up, and gave her a raspberry on her stomach.

"daddy!" she laughed

I laughed as Carter wiggled out of my arms and ran into Beck's arms. I felt touched at the family moment we shared, ever since the miscarriage, I've pushed myself away, but now I'm back. I walked up to Beck, and wrapped my arms around his back.

"I have the perfect way," I whispered in his ear "to relax." I kissed his jaw,

"Um kids," he said, with a little high voice "Your mother and I need to talk… about some wedding plans, upstairs, you just stay down here, and we'll be down in a while."

"Watch T.V." I said as Beck pulled me upstairs.

**Jade's POV**

"You had an affair?" I asked

"Yes," Andre looked down

"How… how could you?" I asked

"Jade," Andre said cupping my face "I didn't mean to, I really didn't, she looked just like you in the darkness, you are the only girl for me…"

"Yeah, well, I don't believe you!"

"Jade West, from the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with, Jade West," He got down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

I didn't know what to say, he cheated on me, and now I'm pregnant.

"No…" I said

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I really am, but this is all I could think of! I own nothing. **


	19. Strong

**Tori's POV**

I was walking up to Wal-Mart with the kids, when I saw sunshine girls with cookies.

"Mommy?" asked Carter

"Yes," I knew where this was going

"Can we get cookies?" asked Carter

"Sure," We walked up to the booth "How much are the boxes?"

"$4.00."

"I'll take two boxes. My fiancée bought some cookies, but not the ones I like." I handed them eight dollars, and they handed me two boxes "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We walked into Wal-Mart, and saw Cat and Robbie.

"Hey Tori!" said Cat hugging me.  
"Hey Cat." I said hugging her back

"Hey kids." Said Robbie

"Hi Uncle Robbie." They said in unison

"Did you hear about Andre and Jade?"

"I know Jade is pregnant and Andre had an affair." I stated "But after that… no."

"Jade rejected Andre."

"What!" I said

"Mommy!" cried Charlie "Hurry up!"

"She sounds like Beck," I said "Charlotte Rose let mommy talk."

"Well, Jade doesn't trust Andre," said Robbie

"I won't either," I admitted

"Mommy," said Carter tugging on my shirt "There's a man staring at you,"

I turned around and saw Steven staring at me.

"Oh my god its Steven." I whispered

"Tori Vega?" asked Steven

"Steven?" I asked

"How are you?" he asked

"Good, um, I'm a mother of two, your remember Robbie and Cat right."

"Yeah, hey guys."

"Hi!" screamed Cat

"Look, I really have to go, Um, come on kids." I held their hands and started to walk away,

After we got home, I pulled out my phone and called Andre

"Hello?" he asked

"You stupid head!" I said "You don't propose to someone because you feel BAD!"

"I know," said Andre

"Andre…" I said

"Look I don't want to talk about it."

In the background I heard a girl say "Andre! Are you talking to ANOTHER GIRL!"

"You might want to tell that girl that the other girl is getting married in two weeks."

"Bye Tori," he said

"Love you to," I joked

I heard him chuckle

I hung up and turned around, Beck standing a few feet away. I jumped about five feet in the air.

"Sorry baby," said Beck hugging me

"I bought cookies." I said "Because you never buy the ones _I_ like." I poked Beck in the middle of the chest

"Wow, that's great," Beck picked me up bridle style

"Beck!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"Ewwwwww." We heard

We turned around and saw the kids. Beck set me down, we looked at the kids and smiled.

"Oh no…" Carter whispered

"RUN!" yelled Charlie

They ran, with us running behind them. Beck caught Carter,

"CHARLIE! HE'S GOT ME! SOMEONE CALL IXII!" We all looked at him

"What?" I asked

"It's 911,"

Beck and I looked at each other

"Where did you get that from?"

"A movie I saw with Aunt Cat and Aunt Jade."

"Right."

That night, I was putting the kids to bed. I was tucking Carter in when Charlie said "Mommy?"

"Yes beautiful?" I asked

"Sing to us?"

"What song?"

"_I Hope You Dance_."

I started to sing

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder. You get your fill to eat. But always keep that hunger. May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty handed._

**Beck's POV**

I heard Tori singing from the kids room. I was looking through the door frame

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens. Promise me you'll five faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance… I hope you dance. I hope you dance… _

Tori looked up and saw the kids were sleeping. She kissed their heads, and looked around and saw me.

"Hey," said Tori when she walked out

"Hey," I said back lamely.

Tori closed her eyes and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I asked hugging her back

"I'm sick of being so strong!" she said into my chest

"Baby,"

We walked to our room, I sat down, then put her on my lap

"Baby, it's ok, I'm here." I rocked her back and forth, as she cried. "You don't always have to be so strong."

"I saw Steven today…" I heard her whisper

"What?" I asked

"Seeing him, I just couldn't take it anymore. It's been what? Eight years since he cheated on me, and it hurts."

"Tori, I know it does, but you have me, the twins, and a whole bunch of people who love you."

Tori looked at me, then my shirt.  
"I got a little make up on your shirt," she said wiping her eyes.  
"It's ok," I kissed her head

She looked at me, and kissed me. I laid her down.

"We have to be really quiet." I whispered "We don't want to wake the kids."

Tori giggled and pulled down my head to kiss me.

* * *

**I own nothing, next chapter is the last one, I might put that one up later, cause I can't get on the computer tomorrow. So until next time! Love you all **

**~Vikki~ **


	20. Problems

Two days before the wedding, I walked into the house, to see Beck, Robbie, and Andre with pregnancy tests in their hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"We wanting to see if we were pregnant." Stated Andre

"Those are like four dollars a box!" I said "I need those!"

"Sorry Tori," the guys said at the same time.

"That's what I thought." I said throwing the tests away "I better not find out you were using these again."

"Calm down baby." Said Beck kissing me

"Yeah… whatever."

Two days later I was standing outside the church with my dad.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah," I linked our arms together "Just don't let me fall dad."

"Never," he swore.

We walked down the aisle. I took deep breaths, and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw we were at the front of the church, my dad gave my arm to beck, and whispered "Take care of her,"

Beck smiled and said "I will."

Beck led me up the alter.

"You ok?" he whispered

"I'm fine." I whispered back

The ceremony went by pretty fast, because I was just staring at Beck, his eyes,

"I do," I said

"You may now kiss the bride."

Beck kissed me and everyone clapped and cheered.

Later, Beck and I were dancing to "Thousand Years" Charlie and Carter were dancing with my parents, Cat and Robbie were dancing, Jade was ignoring Andre, because he was with his new girlfriend.

"Why can't they be civil?" I asked Beck

"I don't know, but right now, I would worry about Charlie getting into the… cake? Charlotte Rose Vega-Oliver!"

Beck ran to her and picked her up. I laughed, and felt a finger tap me. I turned around and saw Danny. He came with Trina.

"Dance with me?" he asked

"You can have as many as you want." I stated

I started to dance with Danny.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" he asked

"It doesn't have to be." I said

"Well, what was the point? Me loving you? You loving him."

"Your sounding like Jacob from _Twilight_." I said

"I know, because that's how I feel Tor!"

I let a tear fall, and Danny wiped it with his thumb.

"Don't cry Tori,"

"It's a wedding, everyone cries at a wedding, didn't you see my mom!" I said

"So, this is how I'm going to remember you, crying, mother of two,"

"What do we do now?" I asked

"Keep dancing." Danny stated

The song ended, and I let go of Danny, because Trina walked to him and took him away.

"Pictures!" said Cat "Beck and Tori! Let's take one of you two!"

Beck walked to me and wrapped his arms around me

"Ok, say 'Tori's Pregnant!'"

"Tori's pregn… what!?" asked Beck, looking at me

Cat took the picture, we're going to have some problems…

* * *

**I own nothing! I really loved all the reviews on this story! You guys really made me write this story! And yes i did use some lines from _Twilight_ and Friends. **


End file.
